Distance
by Sukuangtou
Summary: One-shot. My own take on Ciels final moments with Sebastian and the setting around them.


**Spoiler warning for both the manga and anime. **

**Setting: The island where Sebastian takes Ciel's soul but with my own changes. I really just wanted to practice my writing when it comes to setting a scene. **

**Takes place: There are both manga and the anime elements in this, but this takes place at the end of the first series of the anime, with the dialogue from the ending of the anime used. And no, Claude is not the raven, I'm afraid I'm not personal a fan of the second series.**

* * *

><p>Dank darkness lingered on the ground, scuttling across damp earth, scattered cobble stones and curling around curved empty tombs like evil-eyed rats fat on the rich spoils of death. Heavy night flew above the twined limbs of the ruins, bleak stars high above, creating a shimmering cloak for the gigantic moon dripping light onto the delicate pools of rain water, creating swirls of tears on the surface in the ivory light. Striding shadows lean outwards painting dull, shaded soot what danced around the few trees growing. The innocent trickles of river water hitting the edges of land echoed in song off the surroundings, deathly quiet. Disturbing the scene a raven, thick feathered, drifts lazily across the sky, floating out across the water and towards the world beyond, like a silent reaper. Three feathers disturbed by the flapping motions of the creatures fine, charcoal wings tumble softly towards the ground, one landing on the stilled surface of the water and sending out a series of quick shudders. The other two kiss their soft tips over a tired stone bench, the names carved upon it long eroded and confusing to the naked eye.<p>

Light, calm and mute, glistens on the river's face, a series of square shapes floating up from the bottom like bulging bubbles, helpless to stop from popping lightly when reaching the top and realising a sudden bust of motion, people's faces smiling, crying, laughing. Some are simple scenes; a bedroom with a ready-made bed, a ballroom party filled with music and chatter or a carriage passing by a people-filled street. Other however, ferociously scream with emotions; a collapsing, flaming building, dead people moving without sane mind and an angel, with glowing orbs and perfect, sickly pallid hair. Skimming above these whirling images tiny blue flakes of snow waltz in the mixed moon and waters glow some sinking downwards while others picked up the tiny breezes that can reach into the enclosed, peaceful area.

Dipping into the pools of liquid with practiced ease, a boat was steered into view, swiftly turning the corner in the river gliding around a head-high pillar of crumbling rock. Creeping out of the shadows, as if a tigress hunting her prey, a standing figure of black narrowed hungry orbs at the shattered remains around them before naturally wondering up to the single, ever vigilant eye of the night. The shine plunging onto his armless sleeve almost judgingly, sneering at his inability to do simple task all the while curiously looking over the kill curled up on the bench before his feet like an obedient little puppy, waiting knowingly for the fated end that it only brought to itself. Slowly bringing the boat up onto the shore, he smoothly scoops up his young prize into his single arm, pausing to let the child breath in the world around him.

"We're here, Master." Words bounce off his tongue with the elegant efficiency of the violent demon turned trained, sophisticated butler by the small charge with the devil's mark.

"So, this is where it ends?" He almost sighs as he says it, the navy-grey locks framing his white skin as he turns at the fluttering nose of wings, unemotionally watching the raven perch itself on the edge of the boat, bobbing in time with the river and lifting its sharpened beak.

"Yes." Resisting the urge to sneer the elder flashes a snarl up to the midnight-sun above, scowling back down at the feathered beast keenly watching the two with pearly eyes and bringing his Master away and over to the abandoned bench, gently lowering him down before taking a respectful few steps back.

"What about that bird?" The infant compared to his own years also warily peered over the creature, swallowing slightly. Also glancing over, he frowns at the thing to help deter the vermin from coming any closes to what was _his_.

"I shall see to it." He promises simply. Chuckling, a sound that had hardly ever touched these old bricks and rock enlightened the air for the first time in centuries.

"Maybe you can give it what's left of my soul." They avoided eye contact with one another, the boy keeping his steady gaze downwards. The raven bowed its head once, the mute mocking laugh defying the hunters desire to keep the meal his own.

"As kind as ever, Master." Controlled, his voice remains neutral. Lifting a thin hand to the velvet covering of his mark, the youth runs his fingertips over the material thoughtfully.

"So will it hurt?" He inquires quietly. He smiles reassuringly to try and lift the weight of the answer he can give to attempt to relax the prey, to calm its rushing nerves.

"It will a bit, I'm sorry, I will endeavour to be gentle though-"

"No, be as _brutal_ as you want," He stares, momentarily confused by the foreign reaction the smaller gives, "Etch the pain into me, it's proof that I had a life worth living." Tingling gushed down his spine as they lock orbs, and he can't help but smile at the young ones willingness to turn his back on the open-armed world of comfort around him for a bleaker, darker end.

Indeed, a worthy soul and meal.

Kneeling for the final time, he places his only gloved hand across his non-existent heart, bowing his head gratefully at the final order.

"Indeed, my young lord." On hearing the little boy, his charge for over three years relax back onto the stone bench, he gets back onto his feet, sliding off his glove with his growing fangs and letting it drop disgracefully onto the cold floor underfoot. Momentarily caressing his prey's face to sooth away the final aches of stress and fear, he slips away the patch which too disappears with gravity. Towering downwards with now glowing slitted orbs, he finally can touch that delicious spirit that is Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's Watchdog and the single heir to the Phantomhive estate, the child detective and watcher of the underworld.

"And now, _master."_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review<strong>_  
><em>

**I own nothing**


End file.
